Fallen Angel
by Lollipopsickness
Summary: All Grown Up. Angelica finally learns you don't know what you've got til it's gone. Updated, two new chapters.
1. Breaking the News

They were staring at her like they were expecting some ferocious beast to come crawling up from her throat. While usually Angelica loved attention, she was starting to feel a bit fidgety about having both her parents face her unblinking.

They had woke their daughter up on Saturday morning, 7:53 a.m., and had insisted she come straight to the living room to have an 'urgent discussion'. Normally Angelica would spit fire at her parents for doing so, but seeing the tired expression in their eyes she decided to comply. Now she sat on the lavender couch, in red, white, and lime green striped pajamas, brushing her eyes tiredly.

After a few more minutes of a silent staring contest, she could hold it in no longer. "Why didja wake me up at the crack of dawn if you're just gonna stare at me!" Both parents jumped as if they didn't notice her there the whole time. Though the blond yelled she was truly wondering what was up.

"Well…you see honey…this is a bit hard to get out," Her mother whispered slowly, looking down at her aging hands. She wore a simple white nightgown, and her dull blond hair fell in messy strands at her shoulders. Being this early she wore no makeup, making her appear strangely empty. "The urgent discussion was….well Angel, sweetie, we've been holding it in since you were five years old…and now you are well past the age to know what's been going on behind your back."

An eyebrow lifted as the girl folded her knees on the couch. "Behind my back?" She asked in a warning tone. Drew leaned over her thin shoulders, offering a sympathetic gaze towards his wife. "What your mother's trying to say is….Angelica, you're not an only child."

"WHAT!" Instead of letting the news sink in the girl had jumped to her feet, feeling slightly woozy. Her bright pink nails flew to her chest as she leaned over her family. "Don't play with me dad. I have been the only baby in this family for thirteen years, and you have been telling me that all my life! You expect me to believe that all of a sudden I'm a big sister?" She let loose a hollow laugh, sending chills through Charlotte. "If this is some kind of new punishment, I get it. I'll do or stop doing whatever you ask me too, okay?"

"Angel you're not making this easy," Charlotte whispered, tears falling down her face. "It's not punishment honeybun. It's real. When you were five your father and I had another baby. Naturally we were overjoyed with the news but then we realized how much we have spoiled you, making sure you knew you were our only angel and nothing was more important to you. We read in Dr. Lipschitz that many children go mentally insane when they realize how much position a younger sibling takes in a family. So we did the only thing we knew how to do. We sent our baby off to Aunt Chelsea, who is still taking care of her to this day."

The story hit her like a ton of bricks. Angelica stood rooted to the spot, her face neutral, her mind replaying all the words that came out of Charlotte's mouth. Finally a grin cracked on her face. "Oh. Okay. Well you know what guys? I think it would've been simpler to tell me then, other than tell me years later, so you can ruin my life. Well, I'm going back to bed because you also ruined a rather good sleep, so, goodnight mommy and daddy." With that the teen turned on her heel and quietly skipped up the stairs, closing her door silently and clicking the lock.

A look of horror on her face, the old woman burst into howling sobs, burying her face into her husband's chest. Drew held his wife, whispering to her. "Calm down sweetie. She didn't mean it, Angelica will be alright." They both knew with Angelica's loud demeanor, being quiet and calm was her way of showing extreme anger. "Oh Drew, why did we wait so long?" She moaned, sobbing even harder. "She's right, we should've just ignored that stupid Lipschitz!" The dark haired man sadly had no words of comfort to this, and just held her, thinking to himself. After a while he slowly smiled, a sort of grin people give to encourage one another.

"Kaylee looks a lot like her, doesn't she?"

"Yes she does."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Well there you go. First chap. Sooo yeah. Read the next one. Umm yeah I'm making it up as I go along.


	2. Little Kaylee

"If you're going to sit there and keep doing that you're leaving."

Angelica looked up from her plate, watching as one of her closest friends ever watched her with a slightly disturbed look on her face. She suddenly realized she was stuffing her face with peas and then letting them drop back out over and over again. Her face flushed and she closed her mouth, swallowing her food. "Sorry Susie. I was lost in thought."

The black girl smiled as she leaned forward on her elbows, slowly eating her warmed up pork chop. "I can see that. I mean you must be--you're eating your vegetables and you've hated doing that since you were a child!" She laughed.

_A child. A so-called only child._ The words were painful. Angelica smiled dumbly. "Yeah I know. I just thought, y'know, maybe if I started earlier mom and dad wouldn't have had another child." Susie frowned, her dark purple lipstick almost making her look like a clown. "Girl you have got to stop beating yourself up like this. It's not some kind of cruel punishment, most kids feel this way about their little brother or sister, you just experienced it late. Not many kids are only children anyway," she shrugged, digging back into her pork chop.

The blond stared holes through her plate. "Like you're one to talk, you're the youngest out of three and you must've ruined your brother and sister's life too." A dead silence rang out between them, and the girl bit her lip. No, no she hadn't mean that.

After a minute, "Hey Angel, what does she look like?" She let out a breath. Good ol' Susie never let anything keep her down for long. "Eh, not much like me beside the face I guess." She replied darkly. She didn't want to say that this child had also received her mother's gorgeous looks, expect finished it off with dark brown hair and chubby cheeks, as she was a bit of a chubby child. Not round, just full, enough to still look adorable. Her hair was kept in the same pigtail style Angelica had had her's in, except her sister's hair was much longer and luscious. From what she had heard she was a sweet child who did everything anyone asked of her, and ate all her vegetables. She wondered what she was like now.

"I don't know a thing about her. I know she's eight years old," The blond shrugged. Her friend just watched her for a moment, then scooted out of her chair, pulling Angelica up by the arm. "Poor thing. I know exactly what you need, Angel! A one-of-the-kind Susie Carmichael Spa-Treatment!"

At this she couldn't help but laugh. "Susie, not this again! I don't want my face peeling for weeks on end _again!_"

OOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey sis! How've you been?" The two woman exchanged great hugs, smiling at each other. "Oh, you know, busy. But never too busy to bring little Kaylee over."

Drew, sort of standing off to the side, looked down at his sister-in-law's side. Next to her was a rather chubby girl, probably less than 4'4". She had long brown hair in two pigtails that flowed down to the middle of her back, curling at the ends. When the girl caught him staring at her, her green eyes widened in happiness. As she grinned she ran to him, extending her arms. "Daddy!"

"Hey, pumpkin!" He smiled, picking the little girl off the ground and swinging her around, hearing her delighted little giggles. She tightened her grip around his neck and whispered into his ear, "Daddy, I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I know Kaylee," He nodded, gripping her tighter too. "I've been out of your life for a long time, but guess what, that's all over now. I love you Kaylee."

She smiled even wider. "I love you too daddy. When do I get to meet Angelica?"

OOoOoOoOoOo

Second chap. I'm going to stop for a minute. Mind's blocked, so if you review, please post some ideas? Thank you kindly. Oh and not sure how tall third-graders are, so sorry if the height is wrong!


	3. I feel like a heel

_Ding-dong._

"Ugh, Suse, wouldja get that please?" Angelica groaned without opening her eyes, lying back on her friend's bed with her feet dipped in baby oil and water. Susie, who was preparing her homemade face mask for Angelica, placed the ceramic bowl down and stood up silently. "Ok, since it is my house and all." She disappeared down the hallway in an instant.

Just as Angelica was beginning to get the hang of sleep, she heard a loud "ANGELICA!" call. The blond flew up, kicking over the bucket of water and her arm knocking off the face mask substance. She bit her lip as the chunky mush began seeping into the carpet. _Something tells me I better leave after this,_ the girl thought as she straightened her burgundy bohemian skirt and scampered toward the door.

The second she got to the hallway she froze. Standing at the door was her mother, her father, and her Aunt Chelsea, all three of them with sympathetic smiles on their faces. In front of them was Susie, also having that plastic smile. "Uh, Angelica? I think the door's for you." She laughed dryly and sidestepped out of the way.

Her mom and dad backed up a little, smiling a little too hard. "Well hon, we know you're a little bit upset with us, but now that you know about your sister we certainly can't shield you from her."

"Like all these years." The blond stated bluntly, with no emotion on her face. Charlotte winced, but quickly grinned again. Her Aunt Chelsea stepped up, hands behind her back. It was funny; Angelica had always liked her aunt. She was very tall and bone skinny, but always sent her beautiful outfits ever since she was two. She had long blond hair usually tied in one ponytail, always looking exactly like her older sister. Her smile was truthful and genuine. Funny how now she couldn't stand this woman, and her smile seemed empty and forced.

"Well Angelica, you know I've been taking much care to keep Kaylee hidden from you. Since your mom and dad finally decided to spill the beans, I have no more reason to hide her, so here…she is!" She sidestepped and brought her hands out from behind her back, pushing forward a young girl.

Yes, she looked exactly the same as the picture taken three years ago.

The brunette shyly cocked her head at her, raising a hand to wiggle her tiny fingers. "Um, hi, Angelica. I'm…Kaylee. I've wanted to meet you my whole life."

Angelica blinked, then threw her head back as she gave a hollow laugh. "Oh great, even the little whelp knew about me! Well, guess what _little sis,_" She bent down and cut her eyes. "I still don't want to meet you."

The little eight year old's eyes watered, and she bit her lip much like Angelica did in a troubling situation. Her hands fumbled behind her back and she switched from foot to foot. "You…don't like me?"

"No!" She threw her hands up. "I liked being an only child! Now I'm a big sister! Maybe that would've been cool if you grew up with me--but you didn't! So why should I like some snot nosed brat!"

Instantly the girl screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks. She turned and ran to Drew, clasping around his waist. Her hugged his younger daughter and glared at Angelica. "Daddy, she hates me!"

Something snapped inside Angelica. "That's my dad, not yours!" She pointed a manicured finger at her.

"That's enough Angelica, grow up!"

The teenager searched with deadly eyes for the voice, and turned around, her mouth dropping as she realized who it was coming from. Susie, her closest friend ever since toddler age, was glaring daggers at her with her hands on her hips. "She's a little girl, Angelica! She doesn't know how you're feeling, just flat out yelling at her won't help anybody. Kaylee can't understand why she's been kept from you, don'tcha think she ought to know _something?_"

Angelica's mouth flapped uselessly, no words coming out. Finally hot tears flooded down her cheeks and she just started to back up. "Oh. Ohhh--I see. You like that little girl, don't you?"

Susie shrugged. "Yeah, she's cute and sweet."

She nodded. "Yeah, everything I never was. Wow…I feel like…nothing." The girl started to walk, on wobbly legs, towards the door. The family scooted out the way, prepared for some kind of drama. But the teen staggered on, tears blurring her vision. She began to hug herself; she couldn't go home, they'd all be coming for her there. There was only one place, one person who could comfort her--who always could, always did, and always will.

He was only two blocks away.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Yep, next two chapters are up. And thanks so much to acosta perez jose ramiro for the review and idea. I'm working on it now.


	4. In a Pickle

"Pickles residence, can I help you?" A young boy opened his door with bright eyes. He was not prepared for the life threatening hug bringing him down by the neck.

"TOMMY!"

After Tommy had helped a sobbing Angelica in and off the ground, he sat her down in the kitchen and poured her some lemonade as she wailed her story. After a minute he sat next to her, thankful the drink had neutralized most of her nerve wracking screams.

"I'm so sorry Angelica…if there was any way to break that to you, that was definitely not it." He nodded.

"D-darn right," She sniffed, then wiped her eyes with her growing mound of tissues. A silence rang out for a while, and her younger cousin looked at her with confused eyes. "I don't get it though--why'd you come to my place?"

She sighed, closing her puffy eyes and setting the cup down softly. "Because Tommy…even though I've been so cruel to you, you always are nice to me…but I think I may have come to the wrong place because you met your younger brother like every other normal child," she spat at him, suddenly getting up.

"That doesn't mean I don't feel your pain," He stood too, grasping her shoulders and setting her back down. He sighed, pressing a hand over his eyes. "Angelica at least give her a chance. She's not that much younger than you, so you guys can still get to know each other and grow. Besides she's a nice girl, and we all learned to put up with your attitude, so she can too."

Angelica raised her head at him, giving him a warning glare. The boy stared down at her, raising an eyebrow. Yeah, he had meant it and wasn't taking it back. Still, she gave a thankful smile and stood, throwing her arms around his neck, but this time in a comforting way. "Y'know, I'm glad I talked to you." Then he groaned as he doubled over in pain.

The girl grinned maliciously, taking her elbow from his stomach and proceeded to let herself out the door. "But say something like that again I'll kill you."

OOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh, it's okay Susie, I know she didn't mean it!" A bright, cheery Kaylee piped up as she bounded into her mom and dad's house and sailed into the couch. "I've been hearing for years about how she treats people."

"Still, that was so wrong." Susie closed the door, folding her arms as she smiled warmly at the girl and her parents and aunt. "I hate when Angelica does things like that. She thinks everyone will treat her how she wants if she puts on a little attitude. Actually, I'm glad this little bit of drama came along for her!" She plopped down on the couch and welcomed the little girl's crawling into her lap.

"When she comes back home can I try and talk to her again?" Kaylee asked looking up, her green eyes sparkling curiously. Susie began twirling a finger in her brown locks. "You can try, but she won't break easily."

"If you do, Susie please, be there with them." Charlotte begged, popping something into the oven. Drew nodded firmly, his lips set in a thin line. "We're gonna try this thing over and over again. Angelica's going to accept you in her life no matter what happens. We can just hope it's a good change and not a bad one," He added as his wife and sister-in-law gave him a surprised glance.

Kaylee reached for the remote on the floor, and used both hands to flick quickly through the channels. "Maybe we can just talk about things we like. Like dolls?"

A grin spread across the black girl's lips. "Actually, Kaylee, I think that's the perfect ice breaker…."

oOoOoOoOoOo

I think we all know what's gonna happen next J R&R please!


	5. What kind of friend are you?

When Angelica came through the door she felt like she was on America's Most Wanted. Her mom, dad, and aunt were throwing her harsh scowls, and brushed past her in the most rude way. She even felt a stranger sitting on her own couch, where Susie had abruptly excused herself, glaring, from the house. So now it was just her and Kaylee.

"Dinner's ready," Her mom replied quickly as she dropped the platter on the table, which clanged loudly. The blond grimaced at the meal sitting in the kitchen: turkey slices with gravy and corn. The food her mom always made when company was over. "We'll check on you two later," Chelsea said, putting on a fake grin. Drew picked up his plate and thundered, "No funny business, Angelica."

The girl clenched and unclenched her fist around the arm of the couch. There wasn't anything _funny_ about it.

Finally the adults picked up their plates and stalked back to the guest room to watch some family television. Angelica squirmed uncomfortably, trying to get used of the fact she was sitting next to her own blood, her sister. She stood and scrambled over to the kitchen chairs, plopping down into one. "Well, you gonna eat or what?" She grumbled, slanting her purple eye shadowed eyes at the younger girl.

"Oh! Uh-huh." The brunette cheerfully replied, sprinting out the living room and sitting next to Angelica. As an afterthought, she stuck one leg out and pushed herself closer. The blond groaned. Still she prepared her food on one of the plates and dropped it messily in front of the eight year old. Kaylee grinned at her, showing a missing front tooth. Uh, she was sickeningly cute. "Thank you Angelica." The girl flapped a hand at her as if to say, 'whatever'.

They began eating their food, slowly, studying each other with thoughtful faces. Halfway through the meal, after she stopped pushing her last turkey slice through the soup of gravy and corn, Kaylee let her fork clatter to the plate. Angelica's eyes darted over.

"You like dolls?" Kaylee fumbled with her chubby hands, stumbling over her words. "'Cause I gotsa lot, big baby dolls and stuffed animals with cool hair stuff and they're washable and real dolls like Cynthia."

Corn went everywhere while the blue faced teen coughed, scaring the living daylights out of Kaylee. Angelica placed a hand over her throat before staring hard at the girl, whimpering, "What?"

She squirmed. "Like Cynthia. I don't have many, but she's my favorite kind of doll. I like the Summertime Party Cynthia." The blond bit her lip, sighing. The brunette looked down, knowing something childish like Cynthia wouldn't interest her big sister. "I don't care about dolls, kid, specially not Cynthia, or whatever." Kaylee cocked her head, wondering why her voice wavered so hard and she kept biting her lip. Even so the kid got up, nodded, and rinsed her plate, dashing back to the living room to watch cartoons.

The teen snickered. "Dolls. Cynthia. Who cares?"

Kaylee didn't hear Angelica begin to whimper again.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"So she totally hates her?" Kimi squeaked, almost dropping her bag of wedge heels she bought from The Shoe Department. Susie nodded, untangling a strand of brown hair from her headband, deciding it might be time for a perm. "Angelica thinks the kid is spoiled and so she hates her."

Kimi rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hip. "Figures."

Kimi and Susie were at the mall, just deciding randomly to go shopping this afternoon on Saturday. Out of all her young friends Susie liked Kimi the most, there was just some kind of mature ness about her that made them connect. When she was around the Asian girl she could treat her like one of her own crew.

The purple haired girl shifted two of her four bags onto her right arm. "That's sad, though. My family met Kaylee a few days ago. She is such a sweetie, a li'l chunky but that just adds to the cuteness." Her face lit up. "I invited her to come over as many times she liked. I swear it feels like we're sisters ourselves!"

"Me too!" Susie exclaimed, and the girls burst out laughing. Both of them had a few too many energy drinks before leaving The Java Lava. Finally they came down from their 'high', and settle into some benches to catch their breath.

"Seriously Suse," Susie looked up to stare into the surprisingly straight face of her friend. "Angelica is trying harder than we give her credit for, I mean being accepting with that kind of personality, yeesh." The girl snorted.

The black girl rolled her eyes. "She needs to grow up. I really wish Angelica wouldn't be such a brat."

"That's enough, Susie!" Jumping, the sixteen year old blinked crazily at Kimi. She continued. "She is! I mean she's dealing with having another sister this late in her life, you can't blame her for having mixed emotions. She trusts you dearly, Susie, and it's wrong for you to be talking about her like that."

She raised and eyebrow, wondering if the little girl was serious talking to her like that, but she gaped at the deadpan angry expression on the Asian girl's face. Finally she let loose a sigh, throwing her arm around her friend's neck. "I've been so selfish lately, Kimi. You're right."

Susie loved Kimi to death, but sometimes her sense of justice could get annoying. Still, without her, who would tell her right from wrong? Certainly not herself.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tada! Another finished! I'm on a roll. So yeah, this one was probably a pointless chapter, but maybe another day of school will get the ol' brain working. It's coming along folks!


	6. Susie's Revelation

"Angelica…."

Rubbing her eyes hard, the blond teen sat up in bed, mumbling fiercely about who she was going to kill. When she opened her eyes she saw her little sister staring back at her wearing a pink nightgown, and she had her head down and was stepping back and forth nervously. "I-I didn't want to wake you…" The girl mumbled as her dark hair covered her chubby cheeks. "The doorbell rang and mom and daddy said to get you."

Angelica sprang to her feet, rudely pushing the girl onto the floor and dashed down the hallway and nearly lost her ankles rolling down the stairs. Cursing silently to herself, she raised on aching legs and crept to the door, which surprisingly was already open. And none other than Susie was standing in the doorway, in her pajama pants and shirt, curly hair sticking straight up.

"Um, hey, Angie," The black girl spoke softly and uncertainly, looking nervous as all get out. "Could I.." She stuck a thumb outside, just as a freezing breeze of morning air blasted in and cooled both of them. "Talk to you outside?" Angelica blinked at her slowly, but dragged her feet onto the cement porch, plopping her pale legs into the wicker chair and gazing at the girl plainly. Susie just stared at her. "What?" The girl snapped, then looked around the short space. Closing her eyes she thundered, "You better stand!"

Susie grabbed her light red shirt tight as she silently fumed, and tried to control the flow of her voice as much as possible before she went off on her 'friend'. "Look, I've been thinking. Well more like Kimi." She laughed and Angelica rolled her eyes, crossing her legs and shivered more violently, as her old cheerleading shorts didn't cover much past her waist. So the black girl continued. "I gotta be honest with you, I thought you were being spoiled and acting like a baby because of Kaylee. But Kimi made me realize what you're truly going through. I hadn't looked at it from your point of view." She smiled inside at the gaping form of her friend. "So, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm sorry. Very sorry. You're stronger than I thought you were."

"Kimi said this?" Angelica questioned, leaning forward in the chair. Typical she'd ignore the apology. Still Susie nodded. "Yep. At the mall yesterday." The blond teen sat on the chair with her head in her hands, mumbling to herself. Suddenly, as Susie turned to leave, she stood and put a hand on her shoulder. "If you woke up this early to give me your revelation," She joked, "I think we can both go and talk to Kimi. Whaddya think?"

_Might as well, _the sixteen year old thought to herself, and shrugged. Grinning the now happy friend snatched her hand and tugged her down the street, claiming, "It's only like a block away!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"I will kill you dead," Kimi threatened groggily as she stood on the porch of her house, looking like a corpse wearing a white nightgown, her face sunk. Susie backed up while Angelica pushed forward, pointing at her, "You said all that mess about me going through hard times? Or whatever?" Kimi questioned Susie with her eyes and the girl nodded slowly, so the Asian girl barely moved as she muttered, "Yeah I guess so."

And just like that, the older teen gave her a ferocious bear hug. "Woooah, are you like, hugging me?" Kimi babbled, giving Susie a surprised look. The sixteen year old was just standing against a beam to the house and smiling smugly. "There's been a lot of weird things going on lately." Was her unacquainted answer. Wide eyed, the black haired girl pushed Angelica away, who was smiling with a devious look in her eyes. "I really don't want this girl in my life, so you know I won't be nice to her."

As both of them frowned she put up her hands in defense, smirking wider. "But I want her to feel welcome in my house. Er, our house. So who's all for a little party?" Kimi jumped up and down squealing while Susie did a 'raise the roof' sign with her hands. "Great! We'll think about it later on today. Something tells me we need to get to sleep," Angelica frowned.

Just as Chuckie was coming across the room holding a mop.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Well there you go, so sorry for the delay in this story! I've forgotten all about it and now I'm back with it, so if I could get more suggestions for this in a review I can put them in the story!


	7. Little sister, where art thou?

Angelica slid past the door into her house, rubbing her eyes as she did so. It was so early in the morning the birds weren't even up yet, which is most likely the reason why Chuckie was having a hernia over her mid-morning meeting. She yawned and slumped into the sofa in the living room, cocking her head onto a throw pillow. So much drama was going on in her life and it has only been a week! It was like life was throwing so much at her right now. "I must be getting payback for when I was a bratty toddler," She chuckled, closing her eyes.

"What?"

She cracked them open again to stare at her eight-year-old sister, who stood before her in a Princess Cynthia nightgown, with her gorgeous honey colored hair brushed out and down her back. Her eyes were sad and red, like she had been crying, and she was doing that annoying twiddling her fingers thing. Angelica sighed. "I wasn't talking to you, genius." She kept her voice low, so her parents couldn't hear. Kaylee's eyes watered.

Angelica gave her little sister a long, hard gaze. She hated, really hated this super sweet little girl. But if all she had to do was pretend to like the girl then she could manage that. She was perfect at pretending. Grinning, she whispered, "Hey Kaylee, would you like to try this drink I made up?"

The girl scrunched her eyebrows together. "Umm? Huh?"

The blonde teen raised her hands, making a cup with them. "I make it when I can't sleep. A coffee mug, filled with lukewarm milk, some spoons of honey, and some sugar. Guarantee it'll make ya drop into sleep like drugs." That probably wasn't an appropriate example, she winced, but she was spilling everything out in one huge bundle. Kaylee gave a weak grin and plopped into the sofa. "Sure, Angelica. Thanks."

Angelica only gave a half smile and hopped up, sliding into the kitchen, opening cabinets to take out a mug, jar of honey, and sugar, and the fridge for the milk. After she mixed the concoction, she waltzed into the living room, bowing a little as she held the mug above her head. "Here is the exclusive Angelica Knock-You-Out combo, madam." She drawled out in a fake French accent.

Kaylee giggled and accepted the drink, also bowing. "Why thank you madam, I shall partake of this drink." Then she pressed it to her lips and took a deep, delicious gulp. In a matter of minutes she downed half the mug, and fell asleep drooling, head lolled to the side of the couch. Angelica watched expressionless for a good minute, then gently scooped the chunky eight-year-old into her arms and hoisted her up the stairs. "Lets go to sleep, kiddo." She whispered so lightly she wasn't even sure she really said it.

She didn't notice the cracked door on the bottom floor, or the pair of smiling faces peering out from it.

OOoOoOoOoOo

"Come oooon," Angelica moaned to her mirror, struggling with her short blonde hair to make it fit into a purple butterfly clip. Finally she heard the familiar snap, and even though her fingers stung, her task had been accomplished. "There!" Standing up, she twirled around in her outfit for the day, a violet baseball tee and a dark purple tennis skirt. She heard a gentle rap at her door, and bid the person to come in.

"Angelica?" It was Kaylee, who walked in wearing a baby blue jumper, with all her precious brown hair tied back with a giant blue square barrette. "I was wondering, could you take me to the park? I just feel like going somewhere…" Angelica smiled at her. "Sure kid. That's fine."

"Mind if I come?"

Susie was also standing at the door, with a soft smile on her face. Despite the actions of the early morning, she frowned, and stormed past the black teen. "If you're going, take that kid with you. There's no way I'm babysitting for two today."

Kaylee bit her lip.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Ok, I think I'll keep updating. Sorry for the wait, forgot about it again.


	8. Oh no she didn't

"Angelica! Come on!"

Her anger was past boiling point. Susie really needed to learn to stay out of people's business. She turned around at the bottom of the stairs and slapped her palm on the banister, and one on her hips. "Susie, I don't need you. I don't need you lecturing me, and I really don't need the extra stress. I'm trying to like that bra--"

She saw Kaylee peeking out from behind Susie. Biting her lip, with watery eyes. She sighed. "That girl. And we had, I dunno," She waved her hands around. "A _moment _last night. We're working this out. So leave!" Her screech ricocheted off of the chandelier on the ceiling, and she turned on her heels to leave, quickly slipping on her purple daisy flip-flops. When she wrenched open the door, she nearly stormed into Chuckie, who stood there in complete surprise.

"Spit it out, Chuckie, I ain't got all day," The teen practically snarled, glancing over her shoulder, looking for Susie. She wanted to make an exit in fashion, but her bumbling friend was stalling that. "Tommy told me about your dilemma. Um," He scratched his head. "I actually came by to tell you sorry for chasing you with a mop last night, but this is a much better reason."

Angelica grabbed his wrist and they sped off down the street. "Great. Talk to me at the park."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"And now, I have to deal with Kaylee, and Susie's little bitchy attitude!" Angelica had unwillingly burst into tears over her story, and was sobbing and snotting like crazy, but Chuckie just listened with his hands propped up under his chin. One thing she liked better about him, he was a better listener than her cousin. "Sorry for cussing," She added, sniffing, while he waved it off.

"Ange, I think you're right about one thing. Susie needs to back off a little, she really doesn't know what you're going through and you need to make decisions on your own. You can tell her I said that," he added, grinning, as Angelica smirked. "But you need to be nicer to Kaylee. As wrong as your parents were, she is your sister, and you gotta learn to live, or at least respect her." At this she rolled her eyes and stood, and Chuckie leaned back in his metal chair. "Give it some time, okay? Go sit down and really think about what to do."

She nodded and wiped her face clean of tears, then dove for the table and picked up his mint frappuchino. In one liquid move, she tossed it, splashing him all over with the morning refreshment. He jumped up, groaning. "Angelica! Come on! I just bought this!"

"It was tacky anyway, Charles, my dear," She fluttered her eyelashes and grinned. Then laughing, she sauntered her way down the cobblestone sidewalk.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kaylee walked silently next to Susie, who had grabbed her hand tight and took her all the way down to the park. When they stood right at the entranceway, they saw Angelica giggling and walking off while Chuckie was practically breathing fire at her back, wiping his stained shirt. Suddenly Kaylee felt the urge to be with her sister. She was right, Susie was starting to impose.

She snapped her hand away. "Sorry Susie, but maybe we can talk later? Bye!" With that she scampered towards her big sister, shouting her name as loud as possible, with her long hair flying after her. Susie just scowled. "That whole family is alike. Oh well, I'll just see her in a few days." She shrugged, put her hands in her pockets and walked away.

"Angelica! Wait!" Kaylee skidded to a stop next to her sister, throwing her arms around her itty bitty waist. Just then she was pushed backward, and faced the snarling face of the young teen. "Stop." The blonde held up one manicured finger. Then she said, "I'm going to show you exactly why I don't need or _have _a sister."

Kaylee was about to bite her lip, when she felt a sharp slap to the right of her face.

Chuckie gasped. "Angelica, no!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Angelica snaaaaped.


	9. Fallen Angel

Everything seemed to freeze; pause; completely stop. Chuckie was staring with wide eyes at his older friend, Angelica, who was staring down at her sister with a poisoned glare on her face. Her arm was aimed to the right, because she had just smacked her baby sister across her face. Susie was whirled around, a clearly pissed-off expression on her face, and her fists were clenched with her mouth slightly ajar. Kaylee was springing back, cheek red, as she had just been officially bitch-slapped by her big sister.

Time lurched into motion.

Kaylee squeaked while Susie and Chuckie hollered at her sister, and stared up at the blond with huge, watery eyes. "I don't understand! Why don't you like me, I'm so nice to you!" She wailed, screeching at the top of her lungs while she held her cheek. Angelica screamed at the top of her lungs, and easily masked her sister, so much that passerby from the park started to raise their heads to the commotion. "Because you just jumped into my life both feet first!" She threw her hands up in anger. "All week it's been 'Be nice to Kaylee', 'Kaylee doesn't know what's going on!' I don't know what's going on, okay?!" She bit back, tears finally streaming from her eyes in front of her sibling.

"Angelica that's enough, fuck off!" Susie finally snarled at her as she tackled the blond, pulling her back and successfully restraining her arms. Angelica was in so much stress she just closed her eyes and cried, mumbling something to herself, while Susie painfully attacked her. "Leave her alone! Jeez, Ange, you're so selfish!" Chuckie joined in the ruckus, fueled by his anger from his wet t-shirt. He pointed an accusing finger at her and yelled, "She's a kid! You can't go whomping on her!"

The eight-year-old watched the pair verbally and physically attack the girl, and how the tears never stopped falling from her face. She stopped biting her lip and cried out in hysteria, stomping her foot, "Can't you guys leave us the hell alone?!" They froze, even the park attendees gasped, and stared with disbelief at the chunky kid. She crossed her arms and met her sister's weak gaze, for once the emotions between them reversed. "I don't want your help, I want my big sister to talk to me. I'm eight, not four. Leave us alone, we don't need you! Angelica!" Kaylee barked, "Talk to me! What's going on?"

Angelica grinned slightly, breaking away from her friend's grips, and put her hands on her hips. "I want more info on us before we just become all lovey-dovey and the perfect family-type. I want us, _our _family, to help us understand." The sisters gave each other stern, sharp looks, but said nothing. Angelica kept her pouty pose while Kaylee's arms remained crossed and she kept looking superpissed.

Without so much as blinking, the teen waltzed off back the way she came, a saucy look on her face. Kaylee stared after her patiently, and when she disappeared from view, followed in her footsteps, biting her lip with a strong irritated expression. "Thank you, you guys. We're good here." She told them lazily and kept walking.

Susie and Chuckie watched, then the black girl shook her head, curling her lip. "I am just about done with the Pickles! The whole family's lost it!" She reported to her redhead friend, and turned heel and continued into the park of aghast people. The boy stood rooted at the spot, and awkwardly pulled at his wet tee. "I think I am just going to go home and pretend this day never happened," He shrugged, and looked up, exasperated.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"So," Angelica started slowly, now that her baby sister had caught up to her. "What are we gonna do now, Kaylee? Talk to mom and dad?" The brunette shrugged, twirling her hair around her finger, back to her annoyingly cheerful stage. "I don't know, Angelica. Lets not tell them. We can just grow up with nobody noticing." The two walked in silence, approaching the blond's front door step.

Angelica stared at it with a mushy feeling in her stomach. "My thing is, we shouldn't really be fighting, kid. We're too much alike."

Kaylee looked indignant. "Nuh-uh!" Her porky face fumed. "I am much nicer!" They looked at each other and busted out laughing, and the teenager wrapped her thin fingers around her wrist, pulling her towards her, their, home.

"More like a fallen angel," Angelica whispered to herself.

End

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ok, I rushed the ending, but hell it was getting boring. Let me know what you think.


End file.
